english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Venus Terzo
Venus Terzo (born October 17, 1967) is a Canadian actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Action Man (2000) - Additional Voices *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) - Additional Voices *Beast Machines: Transformers (1999-2000) - Blackarachnia *Beast Wars: Transformers (1996-1999) - Blackarachnia *Being Ian (2005) - Adam (ep26), Bernadette (ep26) *Captain N: The Game Master (1989-1991) - Additional Voices *Captain Zed and the Zee Zone (1991) - P.J. *Darkstalkers (1995) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *King Arthur and the Knights of Justice (1992) - Additional Voices *Pocket Dragon Adventures (1996) - Cuddles (eps1-26) *ReBoot (1997) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Evolution (2000-2003) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie: Fairytopia (2005) - Azura *Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow (2007) - Azura, Pixie#1 *Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia (2006) - Azura, Purple Merfairy *Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) - Lila *G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom (2004) - Jinx, News Announcer *Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (2000) - Additional Voices *Leo the Lion: King of the Jungle (1994) - Additional Voices *The Barbie Diaries (2006) - Tia, Passing Girl 2 *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Nutcracker (1995) - Additional Voices *Thor: Tales of Asgard (2011) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Adventures of Mowgli (1996) - Mother Wolf 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *My Little Pony: A Charming Birthday (2003) - Rainbow Dash *My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas (2005) - Rainbow Dash, Sparkleworks *My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place (2007) - Rainbow Dash, Sparkleworks *My Little Pony: Dancing in the Clouds (2004) - Rainbow Dash *My Little Pony: Friends are Never Far Away! (2005) - Rainbow Dash, Sparkleworks *My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade (2006) - Rainbow Dash, Breezie#2, Sparkleworks *My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow (2006) - Rainbow Dash, Breezie C, Unicorn#1 'Movies' *Edison & Leo (2008) - Lotte 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Chinese Ghost Story: The Tsui Hark Animation (2000) - Siu Deep 'TV Specials' *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: Breaking Point (2005) - Lani Tam *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: Ignition (2005) - Lani Tam *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: The Speed of Silence (2005) - Lani Tam *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: The Ultimate Race (2005) - Lani Tam *Hot Wheels: World Race (2003) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Death Note (2008) - Wedy *Let's Go Quintuplets (2005) - Additional Voices *Master Keaton (2003-2004) - Kayoko Kida (ep32), Sofia (ep1) *Project ARMS (2002-2003) - Katsumi Akagi *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Ranma ½ (1994-2003) - Ranma Saotome (Girl-Type; eps11-161) *Star Ocean EX (2005) - Additional Voices *Trouble Chocolate (2002-2003) - Deborah 'Movies - Dubbing' *Escaflowne: The Movie (2002) - Millerna Aston *Inuyasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2004) - Ruri *Ranma ½ The Movie 2: Nihao My Concubine (1998) - Ranma Saotome (Girl-Type) 'OVA - Dubbing' *Project A-ko: Uncivil Wars (2005) - Additional Voices *Saber Marionette R (1999) - Kyanny, Adali (ep2) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Warriors of Virtue (1997) - Barbarotious 'Stage Shows' *My Little Pony Live! the world's biggest Tea Party (2006) - Rainbow Dash Video Games 'Video Games' *Dead Rising 2 (2010) - Isabela Keyes 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Devil Kings (2005) - Venus *Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (2003) - Jaqueline Simone Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (57) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (17) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2011. Category:Canadian Voice Actors